The present invention is directed to electronic games, particularly those of the type intended to simulate a boxing match.
The popularity of an electronic game depends to a great extent on the play value provided by it. Factors such as the variety of situations presented and the challenge provided to the player are thought to contribute to play value, and it has been found that it is best if the game simulates a game or other contest already known, such as a game of football or a battle between combatants.
The more popular team games have lended themselves to simulation in electronic games having considerable play value. One of the reasons is that American football, for instance, employs a relatively large number of players, and the number of play situations is accordingly fairly high.
However, individual contests such as boxing have also been simulated in electronic games, and attempts have been made to provide such games with the variety of play situations required to make an engaging contest. In one boxing game, for instance, the operator can control the various stances of a simulated boxer and can also cause punches to be thrown at various heights.
An object of the present invention is to achieve significant play value as a boxing-type game by providing numerous play situations and possible actions to be taken by the human player while at the same time employing simulation that involves strategy strongly analogous to that involved in actual boxing.